Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus (Nashville, Tennessee, 23 de noviembre de 1992), nacida como Destiny Hope Cyrus, es una cantante y actriz estadounidense de cine y televisión. Alcanzó la fama en el año 2006 por interpretar el papel de Miley Stewart en la exitosa serie original de Disney Channel, Hannah Montana, junto a la cual grabó la banda sonora de sus cuatro temporadas, bajo el nombre de su personaje. Con el éxito de esta franquicia, se consagró como un ídolo adolescente en todo el mundo. En 2007 firmó con Hollywood Records para seguir una carrera como solista y lanzó su primer álbum de estudio bajo su propio nombre, titulado Meet Miley Cyrus, como el segundo CD del álbum doble Hannah Montana 2 / Meet Miley Cyrus que también incluía la banda sonora de la segunda temporada de la serie. Ese año se embarcó en la gira, Best of Both Worlds Tour, la cual tuvo una gran demanda en los Estados Unidos, recaudando millones de dólares. En febrero de 2008, la gira se convirtió en una película/concierto en 3D, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert recaudando millones de dólares en su fin de semana de estreno y marcando su primera película como protagonista. En julio de 2008 lanzó su segundo álbum, Breakout que se convirtió en un éxito comercial, ingresando en el puesto número uno del Billboard 200. Comenzó su incursión en el cine como actriz de doblaje en Bolt, película animada de 2008, ganando una nominación para el Globo de Oro a la mejor canción original por su interpretación del tema «I Thought I Lost You». En 2009 su papel como Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana llegó al cine en la película Hannah Montana: The Movie. La banda sonora de la película se dirigió a los mercados country y adult contemporary. Cyrus empezó a cultivar una imagen más adulta en 2009 tras el lanzamiento de su primer EP, The Time of Our Lives, con un sonido pop más comercial, y por el rodaje de la película de drama, La última canción, estrenada en abril de 2010. Entre los primeros se encuentra su sencillo más exitoso, «Party in the U.S.A.», que la colocó como la primera adolescente en lograr la certificación 4 multi-platino. En junio de 2010 lanzó su tercer álbum de estudio, Can't Be Tamed y presentó un nuevo sonido dance-pop. El vídeo musical y la letra del primer sencillo, «Can't Be Tamed», retrata una imagen más sexualizada de la artista, lo que provocó muchas críticas tanto negativas como positivas.6 Cyrus fue clasificada en la posición número trece en la lista de Forbes: Celebrity 100 en 2010.7 En 2011, Cyrus se embarcó en su gira Gypsy Heart Tour por Latinoamérica, Asia y Oceanía sin abarcar Estados Unidos, para promocionar su álbum Can't Be Tamed.8 9 Al finalizar la gira logró recaudar $28 millones de dólares en veintiuna fechas, lo que la colocó en el puesto número dos de la lista Hot Tours de Billboard.10 En 2012 participó en el álbum recopilatorio en tributo a Bob Dylan, Chimes of Freedom: The Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International, interpretando la canción «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go», la cual fue prenominada a los Grammy Awards 2013.11 El 4 de mayo de 2012 se estrenó en 105 salas de cine de Estados Unidos LOL, comedia que protagoniza junto a Demi Moore, la cual logró recaudar $51.500 dólares en Estados Unidos y más de $28 millones de dólares mundialmente. El 3 de junio de 2013, la compañía discográfica RCA Records lanzó «We Can't Stop» como primer sencillo de su cuarto álbum de estudio llamado Bangerz al igual que «Wrecking Ball», que fue el primer sencillo de la cantante en alcanzar el puesto número uno en la lista Billboard Hot 100.12 13 Por su gran éxito en el 2013, los canales MTV y ABC la nombraron «artista del año».14 15 En 2014 realizará una gira mundial denominada Bangerz Tour, que se iniciará en Vancouver el Día de San Valentín. thumb|right|335 px Primeros Años Cyrus nació el 23 de noviembre de 1992 en Nashville, Tennessee, hija de Leticia "Tish" (Finley, de soltera) Cyrus y el cantante de country Billy Ray Cyrus. Sus padres la llamaron Destiny Hope porque creían que iba a lograr grandes cosas en la vida. Le dieron el sobrenombre de «Miley», que proviene de «Smiley», porque tenía predisposición a sonreír.16 En contra de los deseos de la compañía discográfica de su padre,17 los padres de Cyrus se casaron en secreto un mes después del nacimiento de Miley, el 28 de diciembre de 1992. El matrimonio dio a Cyrus tres medio hermanos: Trace y Brandi, los hijos de una antigua relación de Tish, y Cody Cristóbal, hijo de Billy Ray Cyrus de una relación anterior. Billy Ray adoptó a Trace y Brandi cuando eran pequeños. Cody nació en 1992 y creció con su madre en Carolina del Sur. La pareja más tarde dio a luz a dos hermanos menores de Cyrus, Braison y Noah Cyrus. La madrina de Miley es Dolly Parton.18 Cyrus estuvo muy cerca de su abuelo paterno, el político demócrata Ronald Ray Cyrus. Miley le ha rendido tributo a su abuelo en varias ocasiones desde su muerte en 2006, incluyendo el cambio de su segundo nombre a «Ray». Según el padre de Cyrus, «Mucha gente dice que Miley se cambió el nombre a Miley Ray por Billy Ray, pero eso no es verdad. Lo hizo en honor a mi papá, porque los dos querían tener un pedazo de cada uno».19 Cyrus se crio en una granja de 520 acres en Franklin, Tennessee, aproximadamente a una hora de Nashville y asistió a la Heritage Elementary School. Fue criada cristiana y fue bautizada en una iglesia bautista del sur antes de trasladarse a Hollywood en el 2005. Asistió regularmente a la Iglesia mientras crecía y llevaba un anillo de pureza.20 Cyrus muestra una afinidad por actuar como una niña pequeña, aunque no seriamente la posibilidad de actuar hasta que tenía ocho años. Varios de los hermanos de Cyrus entraron en el negocio del espectáculo y el entretenimiento: Trace se convirtió en el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda de pop electrónico, Metro Station, Noah se convirtió en una actriz, y Brandi se convirtió en guitarrista. Carrera Profesional 2001-2005: inicios de su carrera Hannah Montana colocó a Cyrus como la adolescente más influyente hasta la actualidad. En el 2001 cuando Cyrus tenía ocho años, su familia se mudó a Toronto, Canadá, mientras que su padre filmaba la serie de televisión Doc.21 Mirando el trabajo de su padre Cyrus descubrió su gusto por la actuación. Después Billy Ray la llevó a ver el proyecto de 2001 de Mirvish Production, Mamma Mia! en el teatro Royal Alexandra. Cyrus lo tomó del brazo y le dijo: «Esto es lo que quiero hacer, papá. Yo quiero ser una actriz».22 Comenzó a tomar clases de canto y actuación en el Armstrong Acting Studio en Toronto. En su primer papel interpretó a una niña llamada Kylie en Doc.23 En el 2003, fue acreditada bajo su nombre de nacimiento por su papel de «Ruthie» en Big Fish de Tim Burton.24 A la edad de 11 años, Cyrus supo que estaban abiertos los casting para lo que sería Hannah Montana, una serie de televisión infantil original de Disney Channel, sobre una adolescente que vive una doble vida secreta como una estrella pop. Cyrus envió una cinta de vídeo para visionar la para el papel de la mejor amiga, pero recibió una llamada donde le pedían que probara para la estrella principal, «Chloe Stewart». Después de enviar una nueva cinta y volar a Hollywood para más audiciones, le dijeron que era demasiado joven y demasiado pequeña para el rol.25 Sin embargo, su persistencia y habilidad para cantar además de actuar llevaron a los productores de la serie a invitarla a más audiciones. Cyrus finalmente recibió el papel con su propio nombre «Miley Stewart» a la edad de doce años. Durante ese tiempo, también visionó con Taylor Lautner para la película Las Aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl, donde quedó junto a otra actriz, pero Cyrus empezó a grabar en Hannah Montana.26 Como la carrera de Cyrus había comenzado, su madre tomó varias decisiones importantes relativas a la representación de su hija. La hizo firmar con Mitchel Gossett, director de la división juvenil en Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty. Gossett, que se especializa en la creación de estrellas infantiles, había arreglado que audicionara para Hannah Montana y se le atribuye su descubrimiento.27 28 2006-2007: Hannah Montana y Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus La serie de televisión Hannah Montana en la que Cyrus interpreta a una estrella pop se estrenó el 26 de marzo de 2006 con la mayor audiencia jamás vista para un show de Disney Channel,29 siendo la mayor hasta mayo de 2011, y propulsó a Cyrus a la condición de ídolo adolescente, según The Daily Telegraph.24 La revista Time informó que el «fenomenal» éxito de Cyrus se debía en parte a su talento y en parte al «saber de Disney al marcar territorios, coleccionar multimedias» y a promocionar a Cyrus y a Hannah Montana adecuadamente.30 Cyrus finalmente se convirtió en la primera artista en tener ofertas de televisión, cine, productos, y música dentro de The Walt Disney Company. Su primer sencillo fue «The Best of Both Worlds», el tema principal de Hannah Montana. Fue lanzado el 28 de marzo de 200631 y está acreditado al personaje de la serie. Cuando interpreta la canción en vivo, Cyrus generalmente viste como el personaje. La primera canción bajo su propio nombre fue una versión de «Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah» de James Baskett, lanzado el 4 de abril de 2006 en la cuarta edición de DisneyMania. Vestida como Hannah Montana, Cyrus abrió para las Cheetah Girls en veinte fechas de su gira The Party's Just Begun Tour, a partir del 15 de septiembre de 2006. El 24 de octubre del mismo año, Walt Disney Records lanzó la primera banda sonora de Hannah Montana. De los nueve temas interpretados por Cyrus, ochos fueron acreditados a «Hannah Montana» y uno, un dueto con su padre titulado «I Learned from You», fue acreaditado a Cyrus. El álbum alcanzó el puesto número uno en los Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos.32 La segunda temporada de Hannah Montana se estrenó el 23 de abril de 2007, y terminó de transmitirse originalmente el 12 de octubre de 2008.33 Cyrus firmó un contrato para un álbum cuádruple con Hollywood Records, propiedad de Disney, y el 26 de junio de 2007 se publicó un álbum doble-disco. El primer disco fue la banda sonora de la segunda temporada de Hannah Montana, mientras que el segundo, titulado Meet Miley Cyrus, fue el álbum debut de Miley acreditado a su propio nombre. El álbum doble-disco se posicionó como número uno en los Billboard 20034 y más tarde fue certificado tres veces platino por Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Meet Miley Cyrus generó "See You Again", el primer sencillo de Cyrus en ser lanzado bajo su propio nombre y su primer sencillo en estar ubicado en el top 10 de los Billboard Hot 100.35 En otoño de 2007, Cyrus lanzó su primera gira, Best of Both Worlds Tour, para promover Meet Miley Cyrus y las bandas sonoras de Hannah Montana, con los Jonas Brothers, Aly & AJ, y Everlife como teloneros. Cyrus se presentó desde el 17 de octubre de 2007 al 31 de enero de 2008 con paradas en los Estados Unidos y Canadá.36 Las entradas se agotaron en cuestión de minutos y llegaron a costar un máximo de $2500 dólares y un promedio de $214, cuando el promedio en general es de 26 a 65 dólares.37 Un funcionario de Ticketmaster, comentó: «El infierno no tiene tanta furia como el padre de un niño haciendo un berrinche. La gente que ha estado en este negocio por mucho tiempo están viendo lo que está pasando, y dicen que no ha existido una demanda de este nivel o intensidad desde Los Beatles o Elvis».38 2008-2009: Breakout, transiciones y gira mundial right Cyrus presentándose en la gira Wonder World Tour (2009). Tras el final de la gira Best of Both Worlds Tour en enero de 2008, Walt Disney Pictures lanzó Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, una película concierto de la gira, el 1 de febrero de 2008. La película recaudó en taquilla más de 31 millones de dólares en la semana de lanzamiento, más de 70 millones mundialmente39 y un promedio de 42 000 dólares por sala de cine, el doble del total previsto. Esto motivó que los ejecutivos de Disney extendieran indefinidamente su exhibición, planeada originalmente para una semana. «No queremos darle la espalda a los fans que no pudieron ir a los conciertos», dijo Chuck Viane, jefe de distribución de Disney.40 El 11 de marzo de 2008 Walt Disney Records/Hollywood Records lanzaron la banda sonora de la película, que alcanzó el puesto número tres en los Billboard 200.41 El 22 de junio de 2008, Cyrus lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio bajo su propio nombre, Breakout. Cyrus dijo que Breakout fue inspirado por «lo que está pasando en mi vida en este último año».42 Cyrus co-escribió ocho de las doce canciones del álbum.43 «Escribir canciones es lo que realmente quiero hacer en mi vida para siempre, (...) sólo espero que este disco presente que, más que nada, soy escritora».43 El álbum debutó en el puesto número uno en los Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos con una venta de 371000 discos en la primera semana44 y su primer sencillo, «7 Things», alcanzó el puesto número nueve en los Billboard Hot 100.45 Junto a su padre presentó los CMT Music Awards en abril de 200846 y los Teen Choice Awards 2008en agosto, pero esta vez lo hizo sola.47 Cyrus proveyó la voz de Penny en la película de animación Bolt, lanzada el 21 de noviembre de 2008, con reconocimiento de la crítica hacía su actuación de voz.48 Cyrus también co-escribió y grabó la canción «I Thought I Lost You» como un dueto con John Travolta para la película, por la cual recibió una nominación al Globo de Oro.49 En septiembre de 2009, Cyrus participó en el sencillo de caridad «Just Stand Up!», en apoyo a la campaña Stand Up to Cancer50 y en City of Hope Benefit Concert en apoyo a la investigación del cáncer y programas de capacitación. También se involucró en Disney's Friends For Change, un grupo ambientalista, para el cual grabó el sencillo benéfico «Send It On», junto con otras varias estrellas de Disney Channel.51 Cyrus ya había comenzado la transición a una imagen más adulta a finales de 2008, cuando sus representantes negociaron un acuerdo para que el novelista Nicholas Sparks escribiera el guion de una película para presentarla a un público maduro, el contrario que ganó con los niños, fanáticos de Hannah Montana.52 Eso fue importante para Cyrus, porque no quería volver a actuar como cantante: "No quería ser una cantante en otra película. No quiero hacerlo más. No tienen ídea cuantos musicales tocan a mi puerta. Quiero hacer algo un poco más serio".53 En marzo de 2009, Cyrus publicó Miles to Go, un recuerdo co-escrito por Hilary Liftin que habla sobre su vida hasta sus dieciséis años.54 Cyrus protagonizó el papel de Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana en Hannah Montana: La Película, lanzada el 10 de abril de 2009. Tanto la película como su banda sonora, contienen doce canciones originales interpretadas por Cyrus, las cuales fueron un éxito comercial.55 56 El sencillo principal de la banda sonora, "The Climb", se convirtió en un hit de los Top 40 en doce países,57 y Cyrus presentó a la audiencia un ritmo fuera de su típica influencía teen pop.58 Cyrus había considerado poner fin a Hannah Montana después de su tercera temporada, la cual terminó su producción el 5 de junio de 2009,59 pero Disney ejerció la opción para una cuarta temporada.60 La producción de La última canción duró desde el 15 de junio de 2009 hasta el 18 de agosto de 2009. En el medio, Cyrus lanzó la tercera banda sonora de Hannah Montana, grabó el EP The Time of Our Lives, y lanzó un solo sencillo promocional, Party in the U.S.A. Cyrus dijo que The Time of Our Lives "es un álbum de transición ... realmente quiero introducir a la gente a lo que yo quiero que mi próximo disco suene como que con el tiempo voy a ser capaz de hacer un poco más". Party in the U.S.A. debutó en el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100 para su mejor ranking en el gráfico. El EP fue lanzado en conjunto con una línea de ropa co-diseñado por Cyrus y Max Azria para Walmart. Desde el 14 de septiembre de 2009 hasta el 29 de diciembre, Cyrus hizo una gira, Wonder World Tour, para promover Breakout y The Time of Our Lives. El 7 de diciembre de 2009, Cyrus cantó para la Reina Isabel II y de numerosos otros miembros de la Familia Real Británica en el Royal Variety Performance en Blackpool, noroeste de Inglaterra. 2010-2012: Can't Be Tamed, salida de Disney y películas Cyrus interpretando «Can't Be Tamed» en São Paulo, Brasil, en la gira Gypsy Heart tour (2011). El 18 de enero de 2010 inició la producción de la cuarta y última temporada de Hannah Montana. A raíz del terremoto de 2010 en Haití, Cyrus apareció en los sencillos de caridad «We Are the World 25 for Haiti» y «Everybody Hurts». Su tercer álbum de estudio, Can't Be Tamed, fue lanzado el 21 de junio de 2010. El primer sencillo del álbum, «Can't Be Tamed» fue lanzado el 18 de mayo de 2010 y entró en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número ocho.61 En el video de la canción Cyrus, en ese entonces de 17 años, aparece disfrazada como un ave, con lo cual se dijo que era más sexy que sus anteriores proyectos, despertando críticas de los medios.62 Después de lanzar el álbum, Cyrus se tomó un descanso de la industria de la música con el fin de centrarse en su carrera cinematográfica. Cyrus protagonizó La última canción, que fue estrenada el 31 de marzo de 2010, y recibió por lo general malas críticas. Sin embargo, la película fue un éxito comercial, recaudando más de $88 millones en la taquilla en todo el mundo. Según el analista de taquilla Exhibitor Relations, la película marcó «una transición exitosa a los papeles de adultos para Miley Cyrus».63 El 22 de octubre de 2010 fue lanzado su segundo sencillo «Who Owns My Heart» por Hollywood Records exclusivo para Europa, el cual sería el último que lanzaría con esta disquera. La mayoría de los críticos dijeron que era una de las mejores canciones de Can't Be Tamed.64 Su pico más alto internacionalmente fue logrando en Bélgica en la lista Ultratop 50 en el puesto #2, por sus grandes ventas y descargas en este país.65 A pesar de las críticas positivas el vídeo fue muy criticado por tener contenido sexual. La cuarta y última temporada de la serie de televisión Hannah Montana (comercializada como Hannah Montana Forever) comenzó a transmitirse en Disney Channel Estados Unidos el 11 de julio de 2010. La producción de la temporada comenzó el 18 de enero y terminó el 14 de mayo. Es la única temporada de la serie que fue filmada en HD.requerida El último episodio de la serie se emitió el 16 de enero de 2011 en Estados Unidos con un alto rating tras competir con los premios Globo de Oro, al tener una audiencia de 6,2 millones de televidentes, considerando al capítulo como el número uno en transmisión por cable entre los niños de 6-11 años y preadolescentes de 9 a 14, poniendo las calificaciones más altas para Disney Channel.66 Cyrus organizó un episodio de Saturday Night Live el 5 de marzo de 2011, donde actuó en varias facetas. También cantó un tema breve sobre varias de las controversias que ha protagonizado, titulado "Lo siento, no soy perfecta"67 68 En marzo de 2011, su padre confirmó en el programa de entrevistas The View que Miley estuvo en conversaciones con el productor Dr. Luke para un futuro nuevo álbum, a pesar de que antes había anunciado que estaría más centrada en actuar.69 Cyrus salió en su gira Gypsy Heart Tour por Latinoamérica, Asia y Oceanía entre el 29 de abril y el 2 de julio. Miley expresó su deseo de visitar estos países "..sólo quiero ir a lugares donde voy a conseguir el mayor cariño y me sienta cómoda" a diferencia de lo que siente en su país natal.70 Cyrus y Liam Hemsworth en la 38º entrega de los Premios People's Choice el 11 de enero de 2012 en Los Ángeles, California. El 24 de enero se lanzó Chimes of Freedom: The Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International, un álbum en honor a Bob Dylan en el que Cyrus colabora versionando «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go». De esta canción se realizó un vídeo musical en el que Cyrus aparece cantando junto con Johnzo West.71 La versión recibió críticas positivas72 73 y alcanzó al puesto sesenta y ocho en iTunes Estados Unidos, el puesto número seis en iTunes Top 100 Rock Songs de Australia, el cincuenta y nueve en iTunes Canadá, etc.74 En marzo se estrenó la nueva temporada de Punk'd de la cadena de televisión MTV. Miley Cyrus participó en tres episodios donde realiza bromas a Khloe Kardashian, Kelly Osbourne y a su novio Liam Hemsworth. En el primer episodio Justin Bieber le realiza un broma a Cyrus. El 18 de abril de 2012, se anunció que la empresa Lionsgate estrenaría la película LOL en solo siete ciudades de Estados Unidos, ya que había perdido interés en la película y el contrato firmado con los distribuidores extranjeros contenía una disposición de que debía exhibirse a nivel nacional en al menos cien salas de cine. La compañía aseguró que no podía competir contra otros éxitos como Los juegos del hambre o The Avengers.75 La comedia se estrenó el 4 de mayo de 2012 en solo 105 cines de Estados Unidos, sin ninguna premier con la prensa. Tuvo fuertes críticas por parte de la prensa internacional, por su fracaso en la taquilla, logrando ganar en su primera semana 46.500 dólares.76 Después del estreno en Europa, LOL tuvo un gran éxito ganando $2,789,671 dólares en Alemania, $1,600,000 en Escandinavia, $1,056,015 en Rusia y $834,461 en Noruega. Cyrus en los MuchMusic Awards 2010 de Canadá El 4 de julio de 2012, se lanzó la canción «Morning Sun», tema que pertenece al álbum Mixtape Vol. 1 de Rock Mafia en donde colabora Miley Cyrus. La canción está basada en "C'Mon" del DJ Tiësto del álbum Club Life: Volume One (Las Vegas). Las críticas de la canción fueron positivas; la página aztecaespectaculos.com dijo que: «“Morning Sun” tiene un sonido más electropop en el cual Miley interviene con un estilo muy diferente al que presentó con el álbum Can't Be Tamed.»77 Otros medios aplaudieron el gran sonido de la canción resaltando que: «Los sonidos contagiosos hacen presagiar que esta canción está destinada a ser la sensación del verano ... Han pasado casi dos años para que finalmente los fans puedan gozar de la versión mixta de uno de los éxitos más esperados.»78 El 16 de junio se lanzó la canción «Decisions», interpretada por Borgore y Cyrus.79 Más tarde, un vídeo musical fue lanzado el 1 de noviembre.80 La canción rápidamente se volvió tendencia en Twitter y en otras redes sociales. La página analitica.com escribió que: «La cantante pretende demostrar que este género será el que tendrá su nuevo disco, el cual espera lanzar poco antes de casarse con su novio Liam Hemsworth.»81 Los críticos comentaron que aunque Cyrus no participe mucho en la canción su voz resalta los coros, haciendo a la canción un posible éxito y un triunfo de Cyrus en la música electrónica y en el dubstep.82 El 4 de octubre fue lanzado el segundo vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, donde Cyrus versiona «Look What They've Done to My Song», de Melanie Safka. El 6 de diciembre, con motivo de la renovación de su página web oficial, mileycyrus.com, se lanzó el primer vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, una serie de vídeos grabada a principios del verano en el patio trasero de Cyrus, donde cantó algunas de sus canciones favoritas. Para el primer vídeo, Cyrus versionó «Lilac Wine», de James Shelton.83 El 16 de diciembre de 2012 Cyrus versionó en directo «Rebel Yell», de Billy Idol, en la gala VH1 Divas 2012.84 El 24 de diciembre de 2012, fue lanzado el tercer vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, en donde Cyrus versiona «Jolene», de su madrina, Dolly Parton.85 Cyrus lanzó en total siete canciones durante 2012, «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go», de Bob Dylan, «Decisions», con Borgore, «Morning Sun», con Rock Mafia, «Lilac Wine», de James Shelton, «Look What They've Done to My Song», de Melanie Safka, «Rebel Yell», de Billy Idol y «Jolene», de Dolly Parton. Durante la transmisión de los premios MTV Video Music Awards 2012, la noche del 6 de septiembre, Cyrus anunció por televisión que: «Tendré un sencillo a la venta este año. Es la primera vez que lo digo por lo que estoy contenta». Además habló sobre su compromiso con Liam Hemsworth y dijo que: «Estoy, obviamente, entusiasmada por casarme, pero como que ya me siento casada. Sé que somos para siempre, no necesito que un papel me lo diga».86 El 20 de septiembre, durante el festival de música iHeartRadio en Las Vegas, la cantante tuvo una entrevista para la revista Rolling Stone, donde habló sobre su nuevo álbum: «Estoy pensando en noviembre para lanzar un primer sencillo ... Estuve trabajando con Pharrel en un montón de cosas, y estuve escribiendo, sobre todo, concentrándome en lo que quiero decir sin saber en que sonido se iba a convertir después ... me metí en el viejo «Motown Sound», lo que fue realmente divertido, mezclar todo con este sonido country pop ... Ahora que soy más independiente, no es como: ¿Cual será el primer sencillo? – Ahora estoy pensando en el álbum completo no quiero que sea un solo hit, quiero entregar un álbum de calidad.»87 Antes de anunciar su nuevo sencillo, Cyrus colaboró con el rapero Will.i.am en el tema «Fall Down», perteneciente al álbum Willpower.88 La canción obtuvo una recepción moderada a baja, aunque fue certificada con disco de oro en Nueva Zelanda y de platino en Australia.89 90 Además, colaboró con la canción «Ashtrays and Heartbreaks», de Snoop Lion.91 2013- Presente: Bangerz & Bangerz Tour Cyrus el 14 de febrero de 2014 en Vancouver, Canadá, durante la primera fecha de la gira Bangerz Tour. Durante la entrega de los Billboard Music Awards 2013, Cyrus anunció que su nuevo sencillo, «We Can't Stop», sería publicado como el primero de su nuevo álbum de estudio el 3 de junio de 2013. Al respecto, comentó: «Realmente resultó ser solo perfecto y exactamente lo que quería, y es exactamente lo que yo quería que fuese mi primer sonido, y mi primera mirada, que creo que es un mensaje importante para mis admiradores que no han dejado de esperar, ¡así que es genial!».92 El 3 de junio, fecha de lanzamiento del sencillo, Cyrus se presentó en el programa radial de Ryan Seacrest, KIIS-FM, donde comentó parte de «We Can't Stop».93 Asimismo, habló de cómo sería el disco: «Estoy muy contenta con mi disco, porque siento que tengo muchas opciones para los sencillos. Es como una película. Es una historia de lo que yo he estado pasando por los últimos dos años».93 El primer sencillo del álbum recibió un gran éxito comercial, pues alcanzó el puesto número uno en países como Nueva Zelanda,94 Reino Unido,95 Escocia96 e Indonesia.97 Además, fue condecorado con tres discos de platino en Australia98 y Canadá,99 uno en Dinamarca,100 Suecia,101 Nueva Zelanda102 y uno de oro en el Reino Unido.103 El vídeo musical del sencillo obtuvo críticas variadas, debido a que mostró una imagen más sexual de Cyrus. No obstante, estableció dos récords en el sitio Vevo, el primero al ser visto más de diez millones de veces dentro de las veinticuatro horas de su lanzamiento, y el segundo ser el que más rápido consiguió las 100 millones de visitas, solo en 37 días.requerida En los MTV Video Music Awards, donde estaba nominada a cuatro categorías, interpretó «We Can't Stop» y «Blurred Lines», esta última junto con Robin Thicke, durante la cual Cyrus realizó un baile denominado «Twerk», un movimiento muy sensual que provocó la exaltación del público, por lo que generó críticas y polémica.104 El segundo sencillo de Bangerz, «Wrecking Ball», publicado el 25 de agosto de 2013, es una balada compuesta por Cyrus y producida por Dr. Luke. La canción se convirtió rápidamente en el mayor éxito de Cyrus,105 al ser certificado disco de platino en países como Canadá,106 Australia,107 Nueva Zelanda,108 Dinamarca,109 Suecia,110 y disco de oro en países como México111 o Alemania.112 Su videoclip, donde aparece desnuda sobre una bola de demolición, fue lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 2013 y estableció un nuevo récord en YouTube, con 19,3 millones de vistas en Vevo en las primeras veinticuatro horas de su lanzamiento.113 «Wrecking Ball» se convirtió en el primer sencillo de Cyrus en alcanzar el número uno en la lista Billboard Hot 100.114 Además, fue calificado como el vídeo más visto del 2013115 y recibió el premio a mejor vídeo durante la entrega de 2013 de los MTV Europe Music Awards.116 Celebrados en Ámsterdam, la cantante abrió la gala con «We Can't Stop» y después «Wrecking Ball», con una puesta en escena más sencilla, diferente a la acontecida en los Video Music Awards. Durante la entrega, subió al escenario a recoger el premio por el sencillo y lo celebró fumándo un cigarro de marihuana, haciendo alusión a la libertad holandesa respecto al consumo de esa droga. Esto provocó una nueva polémica.117 La cantante presentándose en la gira Bangerz Tour, de 2014. Por su parte, en octubre de 2013, Cyrus fue portada de la revista estadounidense Rolling Stone, donde apareció desnuda cubriéndose sus pechos con sus brazos mientras surgía del agua de una piscina. En la entrevista que acompañaba a la portada, Cyrus habló sobre temas muy polémicos como el consumo de drogas, lo que nuevamente llamó la atención del público.118 El 2 de octubre, MTV transmitió el documental Miley: The Movement, en el que muestra la grabación de Bangerz y escenas detrás de cámaras, como Cyrus en su preparación para la actuación en los MTV VMA 2013 y su reflexión sobre su actuación en dicha entrega y el mundo del espectáculo.119 El documental tuvo como invitados a will.i.am y a Britney Spears, con quienes trabajó en el álbum. Tres días después, el 5 de octubre, condujo el programa Saturday Night Live por segunda vez —la primera había sido en 2011—. Su presentación recibió críticas positivas de los especialistas, que en general elogiaron su talento interpretativo y declararon que fue competente y que el episodio era «bueno, pero no excelente».requerida En esa ocasión, también anunció los preparativos para su nueva gira mundial, llamada Bangerz Tour. El 5 de noviembre, se lanzó «Real and True», canción del rapero estadounidense Future y Mr Hudson, que contó con la participación de la cantante. El vídeo, estrenado el 10 de noviembre, muestra a la artista como un extraterrestre, con purpurina plateada. También, realizó otras colaboraciones como «23» con Mike Will Made It, Wiz Khalifa y Juicy J y «Feelin' Myself» con will.i.am, French Montana y Wiz Khalifa. El 14 de noviembre, la cantante se presentó en los Premios Bambi 2013 de Alemania, donde interpretó «Wrecking Ball» en una versión acústica,120 121 además, fue reconocida como artista pop internacional; dicho premio es otorgado a los máximos exponentes de la música pop en el mundo.122 El 17 de noviembre, apareció en The X Factor e interpretó la canción caracterizando a una egipcia en un desierto. Detrás del escenario se proyectaron imágenes alusivas a la temática del vídeo musical.123 Una semana después, cantó el tema en los American Music Awards de 2013, celebrados en el L.A. Live de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La temática de la presentación estaba basada en el espacio exterior; en la parte posterior del escenario se proyectó una imagen de un gato espacial que cantaba «Wrecking Ball» con sincronía de labios junto con Cyrus y lloraba diamantes.124 La revista Billboard calificó la presentación como la mejor de la ceremonia de premiación.125 El 17 de diciembre, se publicó «Adore You», tercer sencillo de Bangerz, que recibió críticas generalmente favorables, que elogiaron su producción total y la entrega vocal de Cyrus. En cuanto a su recepción comercial, alcanzó la cima de la lista Streaming Songs y el número 22 en la Hot 100, aunque había ingresado allí al 42 antes de ser lanzado como sencillo. El video musical que la acompaña fue lanzado el 26 de diciembre de 2013 y provocó polémicas por su contenido sexual.126 Cyrus finalizó el año siendo la persona más buscada en las redes127 y actuando en los espectáculos del Jingle Ball National Tour, organizados por iHeart Radio. Realizó una pequeña gira navideña por los Estados Unidos donde interpretó varias de sus canciones. Además, actuó en el Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, presentado por Ryan Seacrest en el Times Square el 31 de diciembre, interpretando «#GETITRIGHT» y «Wrecking Ball». En 2013, un medio peruano la consideró «un ícono del pop».128 Debido a su éxito, los canales MTV y ABC la nombraron la artista del año,129 130 mientras que la revista Time la consideró una de las personas más relevantes del 2013 en su lista.131 El 8 de enero de 2014, anunciaron que Cyrus sería la imagen de Marc Jacobs, para su campaña de primavera-verano 2014. Ambos trabajaron juntos anteriormente en una campaña benéfica contra el cáncer de piel, en la que Cyrus apareció desnuda en unas camisetas junto a un mensaje de protección de la piel.132 El 29 de enero, Cyrus realizó un concierto acústico para el programa MTV Unplugged donde interpretó en versión acústica algunos de los temas de Bangerz y otras canciones de anteriores discos. Para la promoción del programa, Cyrus realizó un cartel promocional en el que aparece con una peluca rubia, una dentadura postiza y con el torso desnudo, tapándose los pezones con unas pezoneras con forma de estrella.133 En febrero de 2014, Cyrus inició su gira mundial Bangerz World Tour en Vancouver. El espectáculo tuvo críticas mayoritariamente positivas e incluso fue comparado con los shows de la cantante Madonna134 aunque hubo varias controversias por el contenido explícito que mostró durante el mismo135 y por el beso lésbico que la cantante se dio con Katy Perry durante el show de Los Ángeles.136